Get Mary-Joe to stop turning tricks
Get Mary-Joe to stop turning tricks & get access to Scum Pits was going to be a quest in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios.Hoover Dam design document by Damien Foletto Walkthrough Billy-Bob is the leader of the trogs, a group of hillbilly troglodytes who have taken up residence in Baseline in exchange for maintaining the working generators. Billy-Bob's youngest daughter, Mary-Joe, has taken a job with Dusty as an "escort." It's bad enough that Mary-Joe stays away from the safety of the earth's belly (what the trogs call caves and such), but she is also mixing with waste-walkers (what they call folks who live on the surface). Billy-Bob doesn't know Mary-Joe is actually fornicating with waste-walkers. If he did, then Hoover Dam would have another war on their hands. It will take more than just words to convince Billy-Bob that Mary-Joe is a prostitute; the player would have to tell Billy-Bob about a strange birthmark on Mary-Joe located on her inner thigh. And to keep Billy-bob from putting the player on a spit and slapping an apple in his mouth, the player can give the name of one of the male bar patrons so Billy-Bob can go interrogate him, personally. If that happens, then Hoover has two fronts to fight, not to mention the trogs will turn off all the power. Of course the player doesn't have to be an instigator and can instead try to get Mary- Joe to stop turning tricks. If the player can convince her to stop and have her return to the trogs, then Billy Bob will grant the player access to the Scum Pits. The player would need some pretty good Persuasion skills to convince Mary-Joe from taking money from all those nice, friendly men who just want to massage her – a lot. Dusty won't make noise since she would rather not deal with Billy-Bob. Another way to persuade Mary-Joe to go back to Billy-Bob, if the player's skills are lacking, is to buy Mary-Joe off of Dusty (1000 caps) and then get Dusty to tell her to leave. Mary-Joe will feel bad, but at least she'll be back with her kinfolk without causing more problems. Lastly, if the player buys some "time" with Mary-Joe, there is a one in five chance he will knock her up. This sets a ball in motion where after about three game months, the player will have some random encounters with bounty hunters from Hoover. If the player just ignores these encounters and presses on without investigating them, then the player will have random encounters with trogs. If the player still ignores the encounters (i.e. runs away or kills the bastards), then in the ninth month since fornicating with Mary-Joe, the player will get a random encounter with Billy-Bob and a mess o' his kin (insert "Deliverance" soundtrack here). He will "kindly" ask the player to do the right thing and marry Mary-Joe. If the player is speaky-guy, he can convince Billy-Bob that Mary-Joe and the baby are better off being brought up by their own kin. If the player cannot convince Billy-Bob, then he can go back and marry Mary-Joe (and then leave again – she'll stay behind with the baby). If the player is just a dick and refuses to cooperate in any way, blood can be spilled. This worse case scenario will also impact Baseline's efficiency since there will be no more trogs, or at least not enough kinsfolk to maintain Baseline. Oh, and Mary-Joe will still be turning tricks, but now to support her baby. Character type completion breakdown # Combat Boy, Stealth Boy, Science Boy - Buy Mary-Joe back from Dusty. # Diplomacy Boy - Talk Mary-Joe into going back to Pappy. References Category:Van Buren quests